Yami Malik's Job Hunt!
by Bakura13
Summary: There you have it! Yami Malik and his lighter half must search for a job! Many things will go wrong and oddly enough, there are still some old obsessions. Please R
1. Welcome to the land of the Living!

Chapter 1 - Welcome to the land of the Living!  
  
[Ha! I got this random idea for a humor fic and here it is o_O; I hope you enjoy reading this as I did typing it on a slight sugar high! And beware of the use of swearing .; Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Yugioh, baka!]  
  
It was a more or less typical afternoon in the Ishtar home. Isis had gone to the museum to work and Malik was stuck at home, with his yami. Malik walked back to his room, after noticing that his yami was a little too quiet for comfort.  
  
"Yami?" he called out with slight nervousness.  
  
There was no reply. Malik looked around his somewhat messy room with his eyes and saw that the closet door was shut tightly.  
  
"I know you're in here, Yami," he called out a second time, again with no reply.  
  
Malik cautiously approached the closet then threw the door open. Two loud yells were heard and a crashing of a chair as Malik found his yami was sleeping in the closet then the light hit Yami Malik's eyes when he woke up. Yami Malik fell out of the closet, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Gods damn it! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" he yelled as sat back up. "It was nice and DARK in there and I was having the nicest sleep!"  
  
Malik peeked over the knocked over chair and sweat dropped. He could never really understand why his yami would sleep in the closet...like a vampire. He shook his head and mentally scolded himself not to watch anymore of those old horror movies.  
  
"I wish you didn't do that. I TOLD you a million times not to sleep in my closet!" whined Malik as he stood back up and straightened the chair.  
  
"What's the matter now? Are you going to have more nightmares because of my odd habits?" snickered Yami Malik as he reached inside the closet for his millennium rod.  
  
After a few pats along the floor he turned around and started rummaging through the closet. He searched for a bit longer until he spotted it at the back corner.  
  
'There it is,' he thought to himself, and then he spotted a teddy bear. 'Well, well...what do we have here?'  
  
He grabbed the millennium rod and the teddy bear and crawled back out of the closet. He hid the bear behind his back and stood up, grinning somewhat slyly towards his light. His face was somewhat shadowed from his hair as the sunlight poured through the window. Malik watched his yami nervously, getting more nervous by the second.  
  
'Hell, he looks scarier when he's awake,' thought Malik to himself.  
  
"Is my little light getting scared again?" taunted Yami Malik as he whipped the teddy bear at his light's face. "If you just feel scared, just hug your little teddy bear and everything will be all better."  
  
Malik caught the bear with his face and looked at it in his hands while his yami walked out of the bedroom, snickering. It took a couple of moments for Malik to notice that the old teddy bear was his and he quickly stuffed it in his closet, slamming the door shut afterwards.  
  
'I thought I got rid of that Ra forsaken thing!' he hissed silently. 'Gods damn Isis for keeping these worthless things! I only hope that she didn't decide to keep pictures of me.'  
  
Malik walked back out of his room and to the kitchen, where he regrettably found his yami searching the fridge for food.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Malik flatly as he sweat dropped.  
  
"What does it look like, you moron..." grumbled Yami Malik as he looked over the edge of the fridge door barely at his lighter half.  
  
He patted his hand along one of the shelves then there was a snap. There was a frozen moment as his eye twitched then the pain registered to his brain.  
  
"AH! HOLY SHIT!" yelled Yami Malik as he yanked his hand back and shook it wildly as a mousetrap clamped over his fingers. "GET IT OFF!"  
  
Malik just stood there, trying not to show how funny his yami looked then his yami should an icy glare at him.  
  
"Get if OFF or I'll KILL YOU!" threatened his yami as he got more impatient.  
  
Malik jumped a bit from the threat and grabbed his yami's wrist. "Hold still already!"  
  
Yami Malik stood as still as he possibly could as Malik slowly and carefully pried the trap from his fingers. As soon as the trap was off, Yami Malik stuck his fingers in his mouth and tried not to think about the swelling. Malik sighed and scratched the back of his head. He had spend the most of his morning listening to his sister lecture him on about getting a job.  
  
Malik was just about to start explaining about the job issue when he noticed his Yami was drinking the orange juice right out of the carton. "Yami!"  
  
His yami looked at him. "...What?!"  
  
"What did I tell you about doing that?! I told Isis that mouse trap wouldn't work!" sighed Malik, and then he noticed what he just said.  
  
"You...WHAT!?" yelled Yami Malik as he started crushing the carton in his hands.  
  
"I..err! NOTHING!" said Malik quickly as he started edging closer to the exit, keeping his hands up defensively. "I don't know how that mouse trap got there, really!"  
  
"You little rat! GET OVER HERE!" yelled Yami Malik as he dropped the carton and ran after Malik, who already had a head start.  
[There you have it! VERY short chapter one o_O; Please review and tell me what you think about it] 


	2. I'm gonna scream!

Chapter 2 - I'm gonna scream!  
  
[Thanks for the reviews ^^ Just a warning, but this will get weirder and weirder as we go along o_O; For example, the characters won't be...themselves O_o;]  
  
Malik hid in one of the closets in the hallways, with the phone cord traveling under the door. He dialed a number then put the phone to his ear, waiting for an answer and hoping that his yami would not find him. He held his breath for a moment as he thought he heard something shattering then he exhaled slowly as the phone was answered.  
  
"Hello?" asked a voice belonging to a 15 year old boy.  
  
Malik paused for a moment, not knowing if he should even be talking to him. "Yugi, I-This is Malik...I need your help."  
  
"What happened, Malik? What's wrong?" asked Yugi with kindness and concern.  
  
"...My yami is attempting to kill me and I have to least find him a job." Whispered Malik quickly. His yami was getting closer.  
  
"..."  
  
"..Yugi?" asked Malik again.  
  
There was no reply and Malik froze as the closet door opened and his yami was standing there, with the disconnected phone cord in his hand. Malik's eye twitched nervously and he dropped the phone as his yami reached in with one hand for his neck.  
  
~*~Elsewhere, at Yugi's house/Game shop~*~  
  
Yugi stood at the phone. "Malik? Are you there?"  
  
He stood there a while longer until he finally hung up the phone. Yami came down the stairs and looked at Yugi in puzzlement.  
  
"Who was that, Yugi?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It was Malik..." said Yugi to no one in particular.  
  
"...WHAT?!" yelled Yami as he started getting angry. "What does HE want now!?"  
  
"Yami, calm down! He said he needed our help then the line went dead!" said Yugi quickly.  
  
"That ungrateful Ra forsaken little-"  
  
"YAMI!" cut in Yugi quickly before his darker half went any further.  
  
"ER...ahem. Sorry Yugi. Now what were you saying?" asked Yami as he composed himself.  
  
"I said that Malik needs our help. Something is going on because the line just cut off." Sighed Yugi.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? We HAVE to go to the annoying, little pathetic-"  
  
"YA-MI!" whined Yugi again.  
  
"To his house we go then!" muttered Yami as he started walking out of the game shop.  
  
Yugi followed and they started walking towards Malik's house. After a while, Yugi heard Yami's faint muttering of many curse words. His poor innocent mind was being scarred from his yami.  
  
"Yami, if you don't stop that, I'm going to scream until I turn blue!" warned Yugi as he shook a fist at his darker half.  
  
Yami sighed and gently clasped the small fist of his light. "Alright...I'll stop."  
  
Yugi put his arm back at his side and continued walking with his darker half, getting odd looks by passer bys. Well, you would give two people odd looks if they looked the same and were different heights, wouldn't you?  
  
"One more block then we can see Malik's house." Said Yugi to no one in particular.  
  
Yami was trailing back a bit, slouching and muttering more curse words under the small anime-like storm clouds that gathered over his head. Once again, Yugi's innocent little ears picked up the scarring words then he inhaled slowly. The next thing that Yami knew, Yugi was yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
He jumped quickly and dove at his light, slapping his hands over his mouth. He looked around nervously as a few people stopped to see what was going on.  
  
"Errr....Why yes, Yugi! We can go to the park! Come along now!" said Yami quickly as he picked Yugi up by the waist and ran the rest of the way to Malik's house.  
  
Yami stopped a few houses away and set Yugi down. "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"You were saying those...WORDS!" whined Yugi as he threatened to scream again.  
  
Yami slapped his hand over his light's mouth again. "If I promise not to curse, will you stop screaming?"  
  
Yugi nodded then Yami removed his hands from his mouth. The two walked up to Malik's house then stopped dead in their tracks. Malik was standing on the middle of the roof of the house while his yami while slowly climbing on the roof with a knife, like a cat creeping up to a mouse.  
  
~*~ Flashback to most recent anger management class~*~  
  
"Now, I will pair each of you up with someone else and you will have to speak with them like a normal and collected person." Said the instructor as she started picking people out.  
  
Yami and Yami Malik were at opposite sides of the room with their arms crossed and glaring at each other.  
  
"Well, you two seem to know each other so I will pair you two together" Said the instructor as she dragged Yami over to Yami Malik. "Now start talking."  
  
The two growled and glared daggers at each other, both thinking of ways to kill each other.  
  
"If it wasn't for my light being here, I would banish you to the shadow realm permanently!" hissed Yami.  
  
"If it wasn't for my restrictions from my lighter half's annoying sister, you would be dead, Pharaoh! Both you AND your light!" snapped Yami Malik.  
  
~*~End Flash back~*~  
  
"Yami! Please think about this!" said Malik very nervously as he held up his hands in defense. "You aren't thinking clearly!"  
  
"Oh, I have thought about this alright....." sneered Yami Malik as he grinned somewhat psychotically. "Send me to a room with pathetic mortals and the pharaoh, hm?"  
  
"I'm sure that Isis meant w-well! T-this wasn't my idea, r-really!" stuttered Malik as his darker half started walking towards him. "The neighbors are going to call the police if they see this, Yami! You can't just walk around, chasing people with knives!"  
  
Yugi watched the scene with wide eyes as he could picture what the killing would be like. The blood...the screams of pain...the maniacal and psychotic laughter...the blood...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
[Bwahaha...and that's chapter 2 o_O short yet loud?] 


	3. Erm,who needs a job again, mental help?

Chapter 3 - Erm...who needs a job again? Or was it mental help...  
  
[Whoo! Thanks for the reviews! ^^; Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy lately with my damned school work...mostly MATH! O And I've hurt myself a lot lately, mostly bashing my elbows and knees by accident _ ANYWAYS! I should be back on track! ^^ Enjoy! Also, I'm probably going to add Chikara to this story . So it might be weirder than usual. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING...NONE o_O Zip! Zilch!...stuff!]  
  
Yugi's ear shattering scream was deafening to humans and spirits alike. Yami once again slapped his hands over his light's mouth and there was complete silence. Malik sat back on the roof, still scared from his yami being SO close to killing him. Then he noticed that his yami was no where to be seen. Malik crawled over to the edge of the roof and peeked down. To his relief, his yami was alive but not very... well, shall we say happy? The scream of the small boy had surprised him so much, he lost his footing and fell over the side of the roof. To make his bad luck worse, his shirt had caught on a loose nail of the gutter and got torn right off...poor shirt. He stood in the front yard, his eye twitching violently, as he looked at the long scratch marks that ran from his collarbone to his ribcage.  
  
"At least he's okay," Malik said to himself. "But...he won't be very quiet for long...sane even..."  
  
'It...burns...' thought Yami Malik to himself, slowly losing control.  
  
"Yami!" called down Malik nervously.  
  
Of course, Yami Malik did not seem to hear his light's call, for he was completely oblivious to everything but the burning sensation in his chest. And no, it was not heartburn or the 'good' burning feeling in his chest. While the psychotic spirit stood as still as a statue, Yugi was being scolded by his own yami, but he couldn't help shifting his gaze to Yami Malik.  
  
"Yugi, look at me when I am speaking to you." said Yami firmly as he directed Yugi's gaze to his own.  
  
Yugi barely listened to his yami start his lecture all over again, but then he saw Yami Malik's gaze slowly look towards the two, looking...well...psychotic and evil.  
  
"Err...Yami..." said Yugi nervously.  
  
"Not now, Yugi!" sighed Yami. "As I was saying..."  
  
"Uhm...Yami..!"  
  
"Not now, Yugi!"  
  
"YAMI! LOOK!" yelled Yugi as he pointed straight at Yami Malik.  
  
"Hm?" said Yami calmly and he turned around to see what his light was pointing to. "......Move away slowly...and silently...don't make sudden movements...and whatever you do...DON'T SCREAM!"  
  
"Yami!" yelled down Malik as he scaled down from the roof, using the drain pipe. "Calm down! Remember what the instructor said! Don't lose control!"  
  
Yami Malik's body twitched and he bowed his head, with his hair shadowing his eyes. "Calm down...calm...down...ha...I'm calm...really...I'M CALM, DAMN IT! THIS IS CALM! WANT ME TO SHOW YOU NOT CALM!? I'LL SHOW YOU NOT CALM!"  
  
"Yami! Don't!" yelled Malik as he hopped onto the ground and ran over to his yami. "Don't do anything! Don't kill!"  
  
Yami Malik looked at Yami and grinned evilly, grabbing a rake that happened to be within his reach. "What a nice day for gardening, Pharoah! I think it's about time to take out the weeds! Tearing them up! Killing them! KILLING THEM!"  
  
"I think he's been reading too many gardening books." said Yugi outloud.  
  
"Yes...yesssss...the young one will be exterminated from the garden as well..." hissed Yami Malik as he started to advance towards the two tri- colour haired boys.  
  
"Yami! NO!" yelled Malik as he tackled his darker half forcefully.  
  
Yami Malik was pushed forward and he landed face first into the ground, as the rake skidded a couple of feet out of his reach. Malik stood back up and looked down at his motionless yami, thinking of what he had just done.  
  
"By Ra! I think you killed him, Malik!" said Yami as he carefully prodded the psychotic spirit.  
  
There was no response from Yami Malik so Yami prodded him again. Still nothing.  
  
"He's still breathing...sort of." said Yami, as he scratched his head. "Damn..."  
  
"...Ya-mi!" sniffled Yugi as his darker half spoke another curse word.  
  
The ancient pharoah sighed. "I'm sorry, Yugi..."  
  
"Well, he SHOULD be unconcious but we should take him inside quickly...and tie him up." said Malik quickly as he started dragging his darker half back to the house.  
  
Yami mumbled incoherantly under his breath and helped Malik carry the psycho indoors, and tied him up with some spare rope they found around the house. They tied Yami Malik to a chair, tying his wrists behind the back of the chair and somewhat tying his ankles together and to the bottom of the chair. And, not to forget, gagging the unconcious yami until he wakened. Yami and Yugi sat at the kitchen table as Malik carefully tended to his yami's wounds. He carefully dabbed the washcloth with more rubbing alcohol and gently dabbed it onto the scratches that still somewhat continued to bleed. Malik froze when his yami twitched slightly and he didn't move, waiting for his yami to just wake up suddenly and try to kill everyone in the room. He sighed as his yami stayed somewhat relaxed and continued to to tend to the wounds. After cleaning them, Malik, as cautiously as he could, started to wrap the gauze around his yami's chest and upper back, pleading to Ra that he wouldn't wake up at the most unpleasent time.  
  
After finally finishing, Malik sat back in one of the kitchen chairs and waited for his injured yami to waken from being knocked out. It had been about...45 minutes, and the psychotic spirit had still not woken up.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" muttered Yami as he continued sitting, skimming through the same newspaper as he had been doing for the last while. "You could swear that he was dead!"  
  
Yugi looked up from the comics that he had been reading. "I don't think so...I've seen some people on tv that had been in a coma for hours once being hit hard enough!"  
  
"..."  
  
"...What?" asked Yugi innocently.  
  
"..."  
  
"Yami? What did I say?" asked Yugi again.  
  
"MMPH!" yelled a muffled voice as the three boys immdiately looked towards Yami Malik's direction.  
  
There he was...tied down to a chair and desperately trying to get loose; at least trying to get the gag off of his mouth. Malik sighed nervously and leaned back in his chair again.  
  
"Just sit there and be calm, Yami. And maybe I'll untie you." he said outloud.  
  
Yami Malik growled through the gag and sat there, still trying to get loose. 'Ra damned little bastards! Tying me up and leaving me so...vulnerable! VULNERABLE! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO TO ME!?' [A.N: Yes, many Yami Malik fans, if there are any, would love to have him tied down like that...now behave and read on, silly people! .]  
  
He shifted his gaze towards Yugi and decided to scare the boy out of his wits. The two older ones in the room were occupying themselves with reading, or in Malik's case, playing with a few knives. Yami Malik watched Yugi for a while until the boy could feel the psychotic yami's eyes on him. He looked up at Yami Malik and saw him glaring at him evilly...too evilly. To make Yugi more nervous, Yami Malik started laughing evilly and quietly through the gag; and eventually sounded more crazy than he was meant to be. Yugi shuffled the papers and held them up in front of his face, pretending to read but he really was sinking down in his chair, trying to ignore the constant evil snickering.  
  
"Yamiiiii..." whined Yugi quietly. "He's staring at meeeeee..."  
  
"Just ignore him, Yugi." muttered Yami as he continued looking through the newspaper.  
  
Malik looked up at his darker half and sweat dropped nervously. He was really creepy like that; frightening even.  
  
"Yami, cut it out." said Malik as he crossed his arms. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Mmph?" somewhat asked Yami Malik through the gag. [A.N: Translation: What?]  
  
"Isis wants you, well probably both of us, to get a job of some sort to bring a little cash in the house." explained Malik. " I was going to tell you earlier but you tried to kill me for the mouse trap incident."  
  
"Mmph Phmm!" growled Yami Malik threateningly. [A.N: Translation again:Damned straight!]  
  
"We are going to find one as soon as possible. So...I'm going to untie you now." said Malik warily as he got up and walked over to his restrained darker half.  
  
He first took off the gag and his yami was very grateful, not liking the feeling of a piece of cloth being shoved in his mouth for a long time. While Malik was untying his ankles, Yami Malik glared evilly at little Yugi again, trying to scare him.  
  
"Yamiiiiiii!" whined Yugi again. "He's doing it agaaaain!"  
  
"I said ignore him, Yugi. Now go back to reading." said Yami as he looked at his lighter half.  
  
Then it happened. Yami Malik put on the most EVIL and...well...evil looking smirks he could make up and made Yugi terrified of him.  
  
"YAMIIIIIIII!"  
  
[Wheee...and that's chapter three . once again, sorry for ze wait. Just WAIT until the first job comes up! XP] 


	4. Say what?

Chapter 4 - Say What?  
  
[Kweeeeeh. Thanks for the reviews ^^ and sorry for the lack of updates. I've been a little busy with schoolwork, volunteering at animal shelters and weddings of my cousins -_-; Hectic? Yes. ANYWAYS! On with the torture! Disclaimer: I do not own anything related, near or anything SOUNDING like Yugioh...cept my character that should be appearing sometime in this little  
torture story...sometime .]  
  
After Malik untied his yami from the chair, he set himself between the now scarred Yugi and the psychotic spirit of a yami.  
  
"Now, on to what I was going to say earlier." Started Malik as he kept an eye on his mischievous dark half. "Isis is tired of us...mainly you, doing nothing around the house. She wants us to get a job. Any job will do, actually. As long as we bring some money in the house and buy our own food or something responsible like that."  
  
"...Say WHAT?!" yelled Yami Malik as his face went somewhat blank.  
  
"What?" asked Yugi.  
  
"He didn't ask you to say what, Yugi." Muttered Yami as he started tearing the morning paper to shreds, slowly. "If he wanted you to say what, then he would have directly said to you, say what."  
  
"What." Answered Yugi.  
  
"..."  
  
"Whaaaaat?!" asked Yugi again.  
  
Yami grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was a bowl of sugar cubes and Ra doesn't know why that was left in the open, and shoved the bowl in front of Yugi. "Enjoy."  
  
"A job? ME!? Working?! HA! That's a laugh! A laugh indeed! NEVER MAKE ME LAUGH!" snapped Yami Malik.  
  
"...It won't be for long, yami! I assure you! Just as long as we bring some money in the house, Isis won't bother us about the laziness anymore!" said Malik quickly as he put his hands up defensively.  
  
"Psh...fine." Mumbled Yami Malik as he crossed his arms and looked out the kitchen window.  
  
"Alright...now all we have to do is find some article about a job opportunity or ask some of our friends." Said Malik to himself.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
"Right...MY friends...and your victims. I know the drill." Corrected Malik as he scratched his head.  
  
"Who are you going to ask first?" asked Yugi out of curiosity, oddly already finished eating the bowl of sugar cubes. [A.N: May Ra have mercy on their souls...]  
  
"That's...the question which I do not know the answer for and most likely it won't be me that figures out the answer." Answered Malik somewhat sheepishly, knowing that his dark half and himself had to find a job soon.  
  
"I know!" said Yugi as he rushed over to the phone...and the sugar-high began.  
  
Yami looked up from his excessive paper ripping and found Yugi dialing numbers on the phone all too quickly.  
  
"HiJoey! It'smeYugi!CanyoumeetmeandMalikandhisyamiandmyyamiattheparkinfiftenminutes?O kay?Thanks!" then Yugi hung up the phone.  
  
"Err...Yugi, calm down a bit." Said his yami cautiously.  
  
Once again, Yugi was dialing a hundred numbers a minute.  
  
"HiTristan,It'smeYugi!CanyoumeetmeandMalikandhisyamiandmyyamiandJoeyatthepar kinfiftenminutes?Okay?Thanks!" then Yugi hung up the phone again.  
  
"...Yugi, say what." Said Yami bluntly.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Yugi as he looked back at his Yami innocently sugar- highish...is that even possible?  
  
"...Nevermind."  
  
Yugi once again, yet there is a pattern, dialed another phone number.  
  
"HiTéa,It'smeYugi!CanyoumeetmeandMalikandhisyamiandmyyamiandJoeyandTristanat theparkinfiftenminutes?Okay?Thanks! Oh yea! Call Bakura too!" then Yugi hung up the phone and started dialing another number.  
  
"Tell me that you did NOT just phone that annoying friendship speech girl who never shuts up about friends and stupid shit like that!?" yelled Yami Malik as he jumped out of his chair.  
  
Yugi did not hear the yell of protest until Yami Malik leaped at him and ripped the phone out of the wall.  
  
"You little brat! I will choke you with this until you turn blue! No wait! Purple! UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD!" yelled Yami Malik as he reached for Yugi's neck.  
  
"Yami! Don't do it! Calm down!" said Malik as he grabbed his yami's shoulder and started pulling him back.  
  
"And YOU!" hissed Yami Malik as he looked back at his lighter half. "If it wasn't for you and your Ra damned sister, I wouldn't have these gashes across my chest! I wouldn't have to pop a vein because of the little midget! I wouldn't have to DEAL with that annoying friendship girl who doesn't know WHEN to shut up and WHEN she is going to die from her excessive whining!"  
  
Malik blinked and looked at his yami. He started to wonder if his yami actually kept those comments to himself for all that time...and if he had any more.  
  
"Now LET GO OF ME!" yelled Yami Malik as he pulled away from his lighter half, crossing his arms and muttering incoherent curse words in Egyptian.  
  
Yugi looked at the ripped wall, shrugged and dropped the phone. "Well, that was odd!"  
  
'I'm going to have to fix the phones before Isis gets back...or else, my yami and I are doomed.' Thought Malik to himself as he looked at the phone.  
  
"Well," started off Yami as he sat Yugi back in a chair. "We might as well prepare ourselves to meet Joey and the others at the park...we cannot just leave them standing there for no reason."  
  
"Or can we..." muttered Yami Malik.  
  
Malik sighed and dragged his yami into the hallway. "Listen, yami. If you go, I'll...well, promise you something."  
  
"And what would be good enough to get ME to stand around the likes of those annoying brats, hm?" asked Yami Malik distastefully.  
  
"Well..." then Malik whispered into his darker half's ear.  
  
Yami Malik smirked like a sly fox...meaning that was the closest thing to him being SANELY content in a long time...was that even possible?  
  
"Alright, I'll go." He replied.  
  
A while later, around fifteen minutes after the random phone calls, the small group consisting of Yugi, Malik and their yamis, were standing in the middle of the park. Yami sat cross-legged on a park bench, with one arm propped up on his knee and his chin resting on his hand barely. He, of all the people, was going to help the insane Egyptian priest get a job...a job, for Ra's sake!  
  
"Yami, are they here yet?" asked Yugi as he peeked from over the back of the park bench.  
  
"For the tenth time, no Yugi..." sighed Yami as he scanned the area with his eyes.  
  
"There they are! There they are!" shouted Yugi as he pointed.  
  
Unfortunately, his yami looked back and got poked in the eye...Wondering if Yugi got taught that pointing was rude? So do the rest of us.  
  
"OW! Ra damn it!" yelled Yami as he clutched his eye. [A.N: that side of his face...whatever .]  
  
"Sorry Yami! I'm sorry really! I didn't mean it! I won't do it again! I'm sor-"  
  
"It's alright, Yugi! I'm fine!" said Yami quickly as he uncovered his eye, trying to ignore the stinging pain.  
  
Téa walked up and saw Yami's eye. "What happened to you? Did you run into a coat rack or something?"  
  
"It's nothing...ignore it." Muttered Yami as his poked eye could only open about half way before it really started to hurt.  
  
Joey apparently brought Tristan and Bakura with him, since they didn't REALLY want to walk with the walking friendship speech machine. [A.N: Sorry to any Téa fans that read that part x_x Please don't yell at me!]  
  
Yugi jumped around hyperly as the sugar continued to cycle through his bloodstream. The group sweat dropped then there was the sound of a branch cracking within the depths of the leaves on a nearby tree. As if in unison, all of them looked at the tree, wondering who the spy was...  
  
[Dun dun dunnn...there you have it. Short chapter four. Just to say, that this story has some ties to the sequel to my first yugioh story. So...I'm just warning people so I don't getting any flames and such ] 


	5. Surprise! You're a babysitter!

Chapter 5 - Surprise! You're a babysitter!  
  
[Wheee! I'm having fun typing out this story ^______^ and thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: I own nothing so stop bothering me about owning stuff  
because I own NOTHING! Nothing, you hear?!]  
  
The group cautiously approached the tree and looked up into the depths of the branches and leaves.  
  
"I can't see anything!" whined Yugi.  
  
"I'll help you, you little brat!" hissed Yami Malik as he grabbed the back of Yugi's jacket and basically tossed him into the tree.  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"Yugi!" called out Téa. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"Oh! Look! I can see my house from here!" squealed Yugi as his head popped up near the top of the tree.  
  
Half of the group fell anime style while the others sighed. Yami glared at Malik's darker half.  
  
"What....I helped him, didn't I?" shrugged Yami Malik. "Now go stare at something else before I poke your other eye out and make you go blind, stupid pharaoh."  
  
Yami muttered many, many curse words under his breath and started to climb up the tree, to bring his light back down. After the soles of his shoes disappeared, there was a very loud yell and a few slapping sounds.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" and down Yami came, with Yugi falling after him; thinking that he was flying.  
  
"Wheeeee!" giggled Yugi as he landed on the back of his darker half. "Let's do it again, Yami!"  
  
"How about we don't and let's just say that we did, okay Yugi?" groaned Yami as he could feel his back cracking as he tried to get up. "Now get off of my back, please!"  
  
Yugi slid off of his yami's back and happened to see the playground of the park, a little distance away.  
  
"Oooo! Look, Yami! Let's go!" squealed Yugi as he grabbed Yami's wrist and ran full speed, meaning that no one could catch them even if they TRIED, towards the play area.  
  
"Wait up, guys!" called Téa as she jogged after them. 'I'll have to make sure that Yugi doesn't bury Yami alive in the sand.'  
  
"I think that I'll go help-...I mean, join them too." Said Bakura, as he followed Téa carefully.  
  
And then there were three...well, technically four counting the unknown person hiding in the tree. [A.N: Ra damn it that rhymes o_o] Oh wait, five. [Malik: Thanks a lot ¬.¬]  
  
"Hrmmm..." Yami Malik thought to himself for a moment, and then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "I know who it is..."  
  
He stood quiet for about a moment then started climbing up the other side of the tree slowly and carefully, trying to stay out of the unknown person's view. Joey, Tristan and Malik watched the crazed Egyptian spirit try to use the element of surprise on the unsuspecting person. Everything seemed to be going well for the moment, until Yami Malik was no where to be seen. Malik bit his lip nervously and tried to see through the dense leaves with his eyes. As if realization was taking a holiday, Malik got an idea in his head.  
  
/Yami, who is it? / He asked curiously through the mind link of his darker half.  
  
//None of your business, kid. Go away. // Snapped Yami Malik.  
  
/None of my-.../  
  
"Ra damn it! Don't you DARE! Get down, yami! Get down right now!" yelled Malik as he started to panic.  
  
The person somewhat recognized Malik's cries then as almost as fast a bullet, the person jumped out of tree and landed on Tristan.  
  
"Oof! Hey! What's the big idea!" groaned Tristan, then he noticed the...ahem...position that he was in. "Uh...hello there."  
  
The girl, who jumped out of the tree, looked where she was the jumped up as fast as she could, dusting herself off in the process. "I told you not to come up there, Gods damn it!"  
  
"But you are the one that landed on me-...GAH! Chikara! Holy shit, Kaiba is going to kill me if he saw that!" yelled Tristan as he quickly crawled back a few paces from the girl.  
  
"I'll kill you when I find out who sent...THAT after me!" yelled Chikara angrily as she pointed towards the tree.  
  
As if on cue, and most of the time that happens, Yami Malik popped up from the depths of the leaves, hanging upside down. "Sent me? I went up there on my own free will! You know...you should go up there more ofte-OW!"  
  
Yami Malik was cut short from his lighter half elbowing him nervously in the chest. /What are you doing!?/  
  
//What does it look like I'm doing! I'm talking to her, Ra damn it! // growled Yami Malik through the link.  
  
/You are NOT talking to her! By the gods, you are making a pass on her! / argued Malik as he looked back at Chikara nervously. /Not to mention that the Kaiba guy will murder you if you do! /  
  
//He can't kill me. // Huffed Yami Malik. //I'm immortal and that's that. //  
  
/But Chikara will kill you....somehow. Or at least beat you to death! / Sighed Malik nervously.  
  
//Really now? Sounds like a nice date to me. // Thought Yami Malik in the telepathic link.  
  
Malik face faulted in the 'real' world and twitched while the rest of the group looked at the two in slight curiosity.  
  
"Uhm...is everythin alright over there?" asked Joey as he broke the silence.  
  
Yami Malik nodded, smirking. "Oh yes, everything is just fine."  
  
Malik got up, his eye still twitching as he watched his yami act...sane. He never acted THAT sane before...or as sane as he could get, in his case.  
  
'I have an idea but I am going to be so dead if I mess this up!' thought Malik to himself.  
  
"Uh...Chikara, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Malik then he looked back at his yami.  
  
Yami Malik put on the most innocent and curious face that he could muster.  
  
"...Alone please?" added Malik quickly.  
  
"Fine! As long as it is away from...him!" muttered Chikara as she followed Malik to a park bench, that was out of ear shot of the group that still huddled by the tree, and Yugi.  
  
"You may want to sit down for this." Said Malik nervously.  
  
"....I'll stand, thank you." Replied Chikara as she watched Malik with little expression.  
  
"...It's for the best. Now please sit...please?" pleaded Malik as he put on the best whining voice that he could think of.  
  
Chikara rolled her eyes and sat down on the park bench. "What is it and it better be good because I have to babysit some kids soon."  
  
"Alright..." said Malik as he inhaled slowly then started talking quickly. "Isis is going to murder my yami and me if we don't get a job soon and start bringing some money in the house. And seeing that my yami is mostly insane, that is going to be a big problem. The conclusion that I had reached from the little...erm....tree fiasco, I think that my yami is only sane around you. He acts sane because he-...well, you know! Anyways! I need you to take my yami around with you when ever you are working! Please, please, please, PLEASE! I'll beg on my knees if I have to!"  
  
Chikara sat there quite silently...then an anger vein popped up on her forehead. "You want me to WHAT?! I'm already babysitting children! I don't need another one! I don't need...HIM around me! I'll be alone in a house with...HIM!"  
  
Malik started to panic. "Please, Chikara! I really need your help this time! We've been friends for a long, long time now and this is a time of need!"  
  
"This is a time to get your head checked, Malik! I am NOT letting HIM follow me around everywhere! He is like a stalker! A STALKER!" yelled Chikara as she jumped from her seat.  
  
Malik bit his lip nervously, seeing that the situation was hopeless...then an inspiration hit him. "If you don't..."  
  
"Then you'll what!?" hissed Chikara through tightly clenched teeth.  
  
Malik smirked maliciously. "If you don't, then I'll tell Seto Kaiba about you and Tristan over there...seemed quite believable to me, if I do say so myself. Oh, and don't forget the lovely invention of a camera."  
  
"...EXCUSE ME?!" yelled Chikara at the top of her lungs, causing a flock of pigeons to fly away and people staring at the two.  
  
Malik slipped a small camera out of his shirt pocket and held it in his first two fingers. "I happened to accidentally hit the button on this and it gratefully took a few pictures. Accidentally, really."  
  
Chikara's eye twitched violently. "Why...you...BLACKMAILING SON OF A-"  
  
Malik slapped his free hand over Chikara's mouth. "Now, now, we wouldn't want to scare the children, do we? Nor do we want the all powerful Seto Kaiba to hear this conversation?"  
  
Chikara resisted the temptation to wrap her hands around the tan Egyptian boy's neck and choke him to death. "...Fine..."  
  
"What time are you leaving?" asked Malik innocently as he pocketed the camera, with a victorious look on his face.  
  
'Too soon...' thought Chikara dreadfully as she sat back on the park bench, her head lowered in blackmailing defeat.  
  
"Well?" asked Malik again, leaning in and waiting for an answer.  
  
"In an hour..." mumbled Chikara as she bowed her head lower.  
  
"Alright then! An hour it is! Oh, and do be careful around my yami...his chest was all scratched up this morning and he is quite sensitive about it...and don't forget to put a fresh set of bandages on so the cuts don't get infected. And don't give him any sugar, alcohol or anything that could make him go more insane that he already is!" Called back Malik as he started walking back towards the group. "And meet him in front of our house in an hour! Oh and don't forg-"  
  
"I GET THE RA DAMNED POINT!" yelled Chikara as she threw her sandal at Malik's head.  
  
"Okay, oka-OW!" yelled Malik as he got the shoe right in the face. "At least I've gotten you to say Ra damned now! Don't forget our little deal, Chikara!"  
  
Chikara sighed and sunk down in her seat as Malik got out of earshot, but she could clearly hear the laughter of Joey and Tristan. 'What did I do to deserve this...'  
  
Someone walked up in front of her and stood there, causing a shadow to loom over her body. Not wanting to deal with anyone else, Chikara simply looked up and was about to tell them to...well, SOMETHING off until she saw Bakura standing there, holding her sandal.  
  
"You seem a little down in the dumps." Noted Bakura as he held out the shoe to Chikara. "Have a bad day?"  
  
Chikara took her sandal back and put it back on her foot. "No killing- I mean no kidding...A very, VERY bad day."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't had a great day either." Said Bakura. "Would you mind if I took a seat?"  
  
"Yeah...go ahead, whatever." Muttered Chikara as she kicked a small stone across the pathway.  
  
"Yugi is pretty much on a sugar-high today and apparently, it hasn't worn off. Basically, everyone is in danger and you don't seem to be having much luck yourself with Malik's yami." Started Bakura.  
  
"Wait...how did YOU know that!?" asked Chikara suspiciously and looked at Bakura with her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Uh...well, it's a funny story actually." Said Bakura nervously as a sweat drop appeared on his head. "I happened to be walking by when you and Malik were talking. I didn't mean it really! It was a coincidence!"  
  
"Not a bad mistake, if I do say so myself." Cut in a deeper voice.  
  
Both people sitting on the bench looked behind then, and there was Yami Bakura, acting...a little TOO innocent and friendly. Chikara growled and narrowed her eyes more.  
  
"I hope you keep my good friend occupied...he simply talks non-stop about y- HEY! WATCH IT!" snapped Bakura as Chikara grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I'll keep YOU occupied by beating you into the ground, YOU MORON!" hissed Chikara.  
  
"Now, now! There isn't any need for fighting." Cut in Bakura quickly as he stepped in between the two.  
  
The two glared daggers at each other and Bakura started becoming very nervous, seeing that he was in between the two. "Uh...guys? GUYS?!"  
  
And so the beatings began, with poor Bakura stuck in the middle of the beatings!  
  
"AHH! NO! NOT THE HAIR!"  
  
"HEY! WATCH THE SWEATER!"  
  
"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING! SOMEONE HELP ME....PLEASE! SOMEONE.........ANYONE!.........HELP!"  
  
[Doom indeed! They are doomed, that they are! Chapter 6 will be arriving soon! ^^] 


	6. Babysitting Is like Hell, There's No Esc...

Chapter 6 - Babysitting Is like Hell, There's No Escape!  
  
[Ytv finally aired the episode of Yugioh with Yami Malik appearing XD His voice sounds...possessed and EVIL! I'm glad that they didn't make it TOO bad! ^____________^ ANYWAY...Doomed, they are! DOOMED! o_o ...I'm alright,  
really...]  
  
Within the same dangerously...evil afternoon, Yami Malik was content and somewhat happy...it could even make Ra think if he is high or not...back to the main situation at hand here...  
  
Malik was somewhat relieved that his yami would at least be out of his hair, so to speak, for a while and hopefully bringing money into the household. Not doing so would probably inflict dangerous damage upon the both of them by Isis. Luckily, he was able to black mail a certain individual who, that may be added, would probably try to beat him into the ground to his untimely death. But, let's be realistic here. It was nearing the time for the babysitting job and there were minor details that had to be sorted out.  
  
Thankfully, Malik had somehow put the still connected phones back into their place....shoving the kitchen telephone back into the hole in the wall. He dialed a number and waited for the answer. As soon as the sound of a receiver was being picked up, Malik immediately started talking.  
  
"I know you're pissed but there is another slight problem that has to be dealt with."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's just a teensy weensy little favor that I have to ask you...could you be so kind as to give my yami at least some of the money that you are making? I mean, well he's sort of working too and I promise that he won't be any trouble." Continued Malik as he slowly peeked around the corner, looking out for his yami.  
  
"...You are so going to regret this..." growled Chikara into the phone.  
  
"I knew that you would understand. See you soon." And Malik hung up the phone, not without hearing the "unfortunately" that came with it just before he put the phone back.  
  
"Yami! Are you ready yet? You have to go soon!" called up Malik as he looked down the hallway. "And you have to keep your little...erm, knife collection at home!"  
  
There was a disappointed Aww from one of the far rooms of the hallway and Yami Malik poked his head out from the doorway, his eyes narrowed somewhat disappointedly. "I'm bringing it with me."  
  
"Yami, you can't give kids knives." Sighed Malik. "Put it away."  
  
"It's not for them." Huffed Yami Malik as he ducked back in the room. "It's for me."  
  
"...Somehow, I feel uncomfortable about the sound of that." Said Malik as he walked over to the room to check on his yami.  
  
"What, don't you trust sweet innocent little me?" asked Yami Malik in the most horrifying cute voice that he could come up with.  
  
Malik shuddered visibly and stopped walking. Never again did he want to hear that tone of voice...never. After that scary moment, it was the time of doom-...the job, actually. Yami Malik put a new sleeveless shirt on- ...hang on a second. Does that mean that he was NOT wearing a shirt at the park? [A.N: Dear Ra, I just realized that o_o; it's not THAT bad...] Yet the shirt was a different colour...black. But none too many can be surprised of his choice of style. He walked out of the room, also wearing the dark purple cloak that he had worn in Battle City.  
  
"...You are not wearing that! I told you that I never wanted to see that...that THING again!" yelled Malik. "It brings back many disturbed memories."  
  
"You DON'T have to see it if you close your eyes and pretend that I'm not here, you know." Snapped Yami Malik as he pulled up the hood. "And besides, I like looking mysterious and evil."  
  
Malik sweat dropped and sighed. "You ARE mysterious-looking and evil."  
  
"That's besides the point, hikari. Now, if you don't mind, I have some torturing to do and you must find your own job because you are the one that dragged me into this." Hissed Yami Malik as he strode towards the front door. "And if you don't, you'll have the same lovely gashes on your chest as well. Perhaps a little deeper and bloodier..."  
  
"Just GO already! Ra damn it! No more details! GO!" yelled Malik as he pushed his yami towards the door.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way, dear hikari." Sneered Yami Malik as he got pushed outside.  
  
As somewhat promised, Chikara was waiting outside and was inches from Yami Malik when the front door was almost closed and Malik looked out at the both of them, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Take him away, please. And don't you DARE do anything stupid, yami." Added Malik before he shut the door.  
  
"Nice, isn't he?" asked Yami Malik as he looked Chikara out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Get out of my face." Growled Chikara as she crossed her arms unhappily. "Let's go already."  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"..." Chikara simply pointed towards the street and Yami Malik shrugged, starting to walk ahead.  
  
Chikara followed...a few feet back mind you.  
  
"So, where are we going?" asked Yami Malik randomly as he got odd stares from other passer bys.  
  
"...Take off the hood." Said Chikara as she slightly glanced at the staring people.  
  
Yami Malik shrugged and slid the hood away from his face.  
  
"...On second thought, put it back up."  
  
"Make up your mind already!" said Yami Malik as he quickly put the hood back over his face.  
  
"Look, mommy! The Grim Reaper is walking down our street!" shouted a little kid as he pointed at Yami Malik.  
  
"Now honey, that is rude-Oh my god! It is death! Walk on the other side of the street, sweetie. He may come after us next!" said a worried mother as she dragged her child across the road.  
  
"That...was odd...Anyway...Some place outside of the downtown area and we are babysitting the supposedly worst kids in Domino City, so I'm told..." answered Chikara unhappily.  
  
"Well, won't that be nice. Quality time it'll be then."  
  
"...Keep dreaming."  
  
"I don't have to-OW!"  
  
Chikara had walked up beside Yami Malik and gave a sharp tug to one of the golden earrings that he had on. "Say something like that again and I'm going to hurt you..."  
  
"I can't wait for that then. What kind of hurting will it be?" asked Yami Malik innocently as he smirked.  
  
"...For now, I am not going to bother to ask how many types there are." Said Chikara as she put her arm back at her side.  
  
"You know, tugging at one's ear is a sign of affection..." Yami Malik said out of the blue as he waited for his expected reaction.  
  
Chikara stopped walking and her right eye twitched. "I'm going to ignore that..."  
  
"But you can't ignore me, now can you?" asked Yami Malik as he looked back at Chikara.  
  
"Keep walking, we're going to be late." Muttered Chikara as she started walking once more and walked past Yami Malik.  
  
After the somewhat eventful walk, the two babysitters arrived at a large old creepy house with a slightly overgrown yard, a broken swing set and a few old children's toys scattered around.  
  
"Reminds me of home...sort of." Said Yami Malik as his eyes roamed the front yard.  
  
"This looks...interesting." Said Chikara to herself, not seeing any signs of life. "Well, here we go."  
  
They both walked towards the front door, with Chikara leading. Chikara knocked on the door then looked back at Yami Malik with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Did you just touch me?"  
  
Yami Malik put his hands up. "Me? No...never!"  
  
"...Don't stand behind me."  
  
"And why not?" asked Yami Malik curiously.  
  
"Just don't, okay?" muttered Chikara as she faced the door again.  
  
The door opened and there was a woman dressed in red. "Oh. You must be the babysitter and her little friend!"  
  
'He's not exactly little.' Thought Chikara to herself, trying not to be rude. "Uhm, yes! Sorry if we were late."  
  
"Oh don't think of that at all. You are on time, my dears. Please, come inside." Said the woman as she stepped away from the door. "I'm glad that you could come on such short notice."  
  
"No problem at all," replied Chikara as she stepped into the foyer, with Yami Malik close behind.  
  
"My husband and I really appreciate this. We are just going on a short business trip and we should be back by midnight, I'm sure. I left his pager number on a piece of paper on the fridge and I already prepared the children's dinner. You two can take whatever you want." Explained the woman as she closed the door and started walking towards the living room. "Tommy and Jerry should be around here somewhere...Oh boys! Come down here please and meet your babysitters!"  
  
There was a fury of footsteps as two short boys ran into the living room, each holding a deranged looking toy in their hands. They both had somewhat messy short dark brown hair and their green eyes sparkled with pure mischief.  
  
'Twins...well, this will be great...' thought Chikara to herself. 'Worst kids in Domino City...'  
  
"Now boys. You two better behave while daddy and I are gone, okay?" asked the mother as she looked down at them.  
  
"Okay, mommy. We promise." The boys said in unison, as they looked innocent.  
  
There were acquaintances made and the parents left soon afterward, leaving the two babysitters with the two tiny tyrants. There was silence as Chikara and Yami Malik stared at the two kids. It was so silent and...creepy.  
  
"So...I guess you two should go play until dinner." Said Chikara to break the silence.  
  
"Who's that?" asked one of the boys as he pointed to Yami Malik.  
  
"He's...err."  
  
"Marik," answered Yami Malik, knowing that he was borrowing his hikari's name and changing it slightly. [A.N: I can't just picture the little kids calling him Yami Malik all of the time o_O and it is shorter.]  
  
"I don't like you." Snapped the other boy as he pointed to Marik.  
  
"I don't like you too," Snapped the first boy as he pointed to Chikara.  
  
"How nice, I love you too." Sneered Marik, as he looked straight down at the two. "Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
  
The twins snickered suspiciously and ran off to the upstairs. Marik crossed his arms and scoffed.  
  
"This is going to be easy."  
  
"Let's get a few things straight, 'Marik'..." said Chikara as she watched Marik carefully. "Don't touch me, don't walk behind me, don't say anything stupid and don't try to sneak up on me. And, most importantly, don't kill the kids."  
  
"Aww...that's all? Well, you are certainly giving me a lot of slack. I didn't know that you cared to trust me that much."  
  
"I don't. Now go find something useful to do..." muttered Chikara as she walked off to take a short look around the house.  
  
Marik waited a few seconds until she disappeared around the corner and went on his own little exploration tour...  
  
[Kids, kids, evil little kids . The babysitting has just begun o_O So...do you think that you can handle this?] 


	7. When the Lights go out

Chapter 7 - When the Lights go out...  
  
[Nya. Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Yugioh. And if you haven't read my past yugioh stories, you won't know who Chikara is . If you want a better idea of who Chikara is, you should read my first two yugioh fics and it may become somewhat, well I guess understandable cause I'm not really good at explaining things o_O And for later issues, Chikara is somewhat...not consciously aware of her yami from the second fic that I wrote .]  
  
The babysitting job had just started and things seemed to be going well. The two babysitters somewhat kept their distance between each other while the two satanic children were planning traps for their soon to be captured guests. Marik wandered around a corner and found the kitchen, with MANY lovely knives that hung neatly on hooks.  
  
"Well...look at what we have here." He said out loud as he walked over to one of the knife racks. "Very nice indeed...I think that I'll keep a few of those."  
  
After admiring the strange cutting blades, Marik wandered into another room and boy, it was like treasure tomb. There were lovely collections of old medieval weapons that were hung from racks, stood tall in glass cases and some tied to the ceiling. Marik's eyes widened at all the dangerous slaughter weapons that were within his grasp, and then he heard a few bangs and sounds of things falling all together. His psychotic mind was already thinking up plans to torture the demon children with them when Chikara entered the room.  
  
Marik looked up and was taken aback from what he saw. "Uh...What in Ra's named happened to you?"  
  
Chikara's eye twitched angrily as she stood at the doorway of the room, with her hair messed up and some of her clothing torn. "I officially state...that I hate children."  
  
Marik looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "Then why did you bother to take the Ra damned job in the first place! If you don't like brats, then you should have known better!"  
  
Chikara growled and it was approaching night time outside, casting a slight orange glow underneath the dark curtains. "Then I'll like to see YOU fair with those kids!"  
  
Marik smirked and crossed his arms confidently. "I bet that I can do a lot better than you can. Those kids will be like obedient slaves after I'm done with them."  
  
"Well then! Go ahead!" snapped Chikara as she walked towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.  
  
Marik snickered and made his way to the second floor, scanning the area with his eyes. "Alright, brats. Time to come out."  
  
There was silence so Marik decided to peek into the rooms. He found nothing interesting until he saw a light coming from the bottom of one of the doors. He walked over to the door silently, and kicked it open...finding it childless.  
  
"What the hell," he said to himself as he stepped into the room.  
  
The room had broken toys scattered around everywhere and the walls had crayon markings all over them.  
  
"This is ridiculous." muttered Marik as he started walking back out of the room.  
  
One of the devilish children was standing in the hallway, 'innocently'. "Hey, mister!"  
  
Marik looked down distastefully at the child and uncrossed his arms. "What do you want, brat?"  
  
"You know that you're gonna die here! No babysittin person has ever made it out alive! We got their stuff down in the basement!" said the child happily.  
  
"Oh really? Would you care to join them?" growled Marik in a low tone.  
  
"That's funny, mister. You and yer girlfriend are gonna be down there with em forever! And we'll bury you in the backyard for the mousies!"  
  
"...Get out of my sight before I decide to kill you both and leave your carcasses outside to rot!" snapped Marik, as he started losing his patience. "You are testing my sanity and I swear to Ra that I will enjoy slaughtering you both!"  
  
"Who's this guy called Ra? Is he yer imaginary friend, mister?" asked the kid in a snotty matter. "This ain't right! Our babysitta got an invisible friend! Oy! Jerry! Get a look at this guy! He talks to himself and wears funny shirts!"  
  
Marik's sanity level was dropping severely and he clenched one of his fists tightly. He was utterly insulted from the fact that a mere child was disgracing an Egyptian God.  
  
"You little rats! You both die now!" yelled Marik as he took out one of the knives that he snatched from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm tellin me mom on you! You got one of her knives!" shouted Jerry as he jumped up and down.  
  
And so the chase began, with the two children running and the now psychotic Egyptian spirit after them! Little did Marik know, the twins had planned traps for him. The two bolted around another hallway and Marik ran after them, only to trip over a toy and get hit in the chest with an old oak coffee table.  
  
"ARGH!" yelled Marik in pure pain as he dropped the knife and covered his chest with his arms. "Son of a bitch!"  
  
Elsewhere, Malik sat at home and tried to cover up the damages that his yami had made when he suddenly felt a severe jolt within the mental link.  
  
/Yami! Is something wrong? / He asked quickly, fearing the worst.  
  
// This...ends now. // hissed Marik through the link. //I'm going to kill those Ra forsaken brats! They will be slaughtered! //  
  
/GAH! Yami, don't do that! Please! Calm down! / begged Malik as his eyes widened.  
  
Malik started to panic as he didn't hear a reply. "Damn it!"  
  
He grabbed the house keys and ran out of his house, then stopped when he didn't know where to look. "Worst kids...but where the hell do they live??"  
  
Malik decided to go look for SOMEONE that knew where the house was. He happened to find Téa walking down the street and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Where do the worst kids in Domino City live??" asked Malik quickly.  
  
Téa raised an eyebrow. "And why are you wondering?"  
  
"Because my yami is babysitting them and he is going to kill them! If he does that, then we're screwed!" yelled Malik.  
  
"...I'm not even going to ask how this started. But that old place is near the outskirts of the downtown area. You can't miss it. It's some big old house with an overgrown front yard."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you ever so much!" said Malik as he ran off towards the old house.  
  
Téa shook her head and continued walking. "Boys..."  
  
Back in the psychotic household of the twins, it was deathly silent. Chikara sat in the kitchen, drinking some water and her curiosity got her wondering about the silence.  
  
// Let me out! // yelled an angry sounding voice.  
  
Chikara spat out the water. "Excuse me?"  
  
And then there was silence once again.  
  
"I must be losing my mind or Marik's insanity has rubbed off on me." Muttered Chikara.  
  
// How about all of the above? // asked the voice, that sounded quite annoyed.  
  
"...MARIK!" yelled Chikara at the top of her lungs. "Get DOWN here!"  
  
There was more silence so Chikara got up and started looking around for the silent psycho. There was a knock at the door and she walked over to see who it was.  
  
"Hello? Yami? Chikara? Anyone in there?" called Malik as he tried to get a look inside.  
  
The door opened and Malik saw Chikara standing there.  
  
"...What are YOU doing here?" asked Chikara.  
  
"You have to let me in! My yami was talking to me through link that we share and he is going to go INSANE! More insane than usual and he's going to kill the kids! My best guess is that they hit him where he is wounded!" explained Malik rather quickly as he went into the house.  
  
"...Great. That's just what I need right now." Muttered Chikara as she kicked the door shut lazily. "Babysitting two annoying and devil-like children, a more psychotic psycho and someone talking to me that I don't even see."  
  
"What did you say?" asked Malik as he slowly turned around and looked at Chikara. "Someone talking...and you can't see?"  
  
"Unfortunately...why?" wondered Chikara.  
  
Malik's eye twitched nervously. 'We're all doomed! This is NOT going to be pretty if Chikara's yami surfaces! I don't even think that she REMEMBERS that she has a yami!'  
  
"Uhm...Chikara, do you have your necklace with you?" asked Malik cautiously.  
  
"Mhmm. Why do you ask? I always have it with me."  
  
"No...reason. Just if something strange happens, try not to do anything, okay? As in stay FAR away from my yami." said Malik quickly as he ran off to find his darker half.  
  
"O...kay then. This day keeps getting weirder." Said Chikara to herself as she locked the door and followed Malik.  
  
Malik made it to the upstairs first and didn't find his yami, but he found a knife on the floor.  
  
"Wait a minute. How come you aren't at work or anything?" asked Chikara suspiciously as she crossed her arms. "Or did you stick me with Marik so you could be alone at your house..."  
  
"Marik? Oh. You must mean my yami." Answered Malik nervously as he noticed some of the lights started to flicker. "I was still at home, trying to fix the Ra damned phones then I could feel as if something bad happened to my yami and here I am."  
  
There was a sound like an electrical surge then all the lights in the house went off with a severe zapping noise. The house was plunged into pitch blackness.  
  
"Oy! What's goin on!? I can't see!" yelled Tommy as he ran blindly down a hallway, and then he bumped into someone. "Ey! Watch it there!"  
  
Marik looked down at the child and smirked maliciously, grabbing the kid by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up to his captor's eye level.  
  
"Why hello there, little one..." Purred Marik unpleasantly. "Isn't it a coincidence that the house is now plunged into darkness, the windows and doors are solidly locked and you are unfortunately stuck in the house?"  
  
"Lemme go, you ugly babysitta!" spat out the kid as he tried to kick at Marik.  
  
Marik sighed sarcastically and hooked the back of Tommy's shirt on a high coat rack. "Now don't go warning your equally devilish brother about me...or an unfortunate accident may happen to you...your parents don't really HAVE to remember that they have children."  
  
Tommy's eyes widened as Marik laughed psychotically and strode down the hallway, smirking sinisterly.  
  
Malik cringed when he heard his darker half's laughing and looked around nervously, as he stood in the dark house.  
  
"Great," he said nervously to himself. "I'm trapped in a pitch black house, with a psychotic yami, another psycho and two children who basically eat people alive."  
  
"Another psycho? Well thanks a lot!" growled Chikara as she slapped Malik upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Don't do that!" snapped Malik.  
  
Chikara crossed her arms and looked down the hallway, trying to see anything or anyone.  
  
"HEY! What the hell did I say about hitting me?!" yelled Malik as he glared angrily at Chikara.  
  
"Excuse me? I did not do anything, Malik." Muttered Chikara.  
  
Malik laughed nervously and his eye twitched slightly. "Come on, stop joking around."  
  
"Gods damn it, my arms are crossed, Malik."  
  
"...I mean it, stop joking. I'm not kidding, Chikara."  
  
"I told you once and I'll tell you again. I-did-not-touch-you! ALRIGHT?!" hissed Chikara.  
  
"If you didn't, then...who did?" asked Malik nervously.  
  
Creaking floorboards got the attention of both of then and Marik stood behind the two with his arms crossed, holding a sharpened scythe that he saw in the weaponry room earlier and smiling a little too dangerously.  
  
"Death says a child to its mother...well, I guess that I will live up to that title, now won't I?" laughed Marik quietly. "This will be fun and won't hurt one bit...I assure you."  
  
[Dun dun dunnn...o_O ANYWAYS! That's chapter 7! What do YOU think is gonna happen in the locked and darkened house of doom?] 


	8. Creeping Death and screaming kids

Chapter 8 - Creeping Death and screaming kids  
  
[Sorry for the lack of updates .o I've had quite a long and severe writer's block lately so...yea. Thanks for the reviews and I'm not gonna  
bother to put up the disclaimer . Everyone knows that I own nothing!]  
  
The large house was literally thrown into dark chaos, with a raging psychopath roaming the hallways with a scythe. Chikara and Malik tried to make a run for it but they were stopped short from the blade of the weapon at their throats.  
  
"Now isn't that rude." Stated Marik coolly. "Just because I'm going to have a little *fun* doesn't mean that you two can't join in..."  
  
Malik laughed nervously and slowly tried to duck under the weapon. "Uh...yami, I just remembered that...Chikara and I have to TALK! Yea! That's it! We have to talk in the KITCHEN! So we'll be right back!"  
  
He grabbed Chikara's wrist and quickly dragged her to the downstairs kitchen, grateful that his darker half let him pass.  
  
"Dear Ra, we're so utterly screwed!" hissed Malik nervously, as he looked out of the kitchen doorway. "He's gone completely insane, psycho even! I KNEW that my yami hated children but he's probably going to kill them!"  
  
Chikara folded her arms behind her head and eyed the other doorway. "That makes two of us..."  
  
"You're not helping you know." Muttered Malik.  
  
The two jumped when they heard the telephone ring loudly and Chikara felt around the walls to find it.  
  
"There it is." She picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Is that you Chikara?" asked a woman. "I'm just checking up and telling you that my husband and I won't be making it back until sometime tomorrow. Our car broke down and the part won't arrive until tomorrow morning. You don't mind babysitting our little angels until we come back tomorrow, do you?"  
  
Chikara's face went blank and her eye twitched, feeling the phone slide from her grip. "I...uh..."  
  
"If you and your friend can't handle those two, you can always ask another of your friends to come over and help. I don't mind, as long as our children behave themselves and nothing is broken." Continued the woman. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Chikara dropped the phone and Malik jumped forward to catch it.  
  
"She's...uhm, making sure that dinner doesn't burn really." Replied Malik nervously.  
  
"Oh, you must be Chikara's friend. How is everything going, dear?"  
  
"Aheh...heh...everything is going fine! Just fine! The kids are behaving themselves." Answered Malik nervously as he stole a glance at Chikara. "Sorry to cut you off but the kids are running about again. Nice chatting to you! Bye!"  
  
Malik hung up the phone and waved a hand in front of Chikara's face. "Are you okay? You're not going psychotic too, are you!?"  
  
Chikara's hand twitched. "Until...MORNING?!"  
  
Malik backed away nervously. "It's okay, Chikara. It's not that long. I'm sure that my yami will calm down soon."  
  
Not even seconds after Malik had said that, there were a lot of crashes and the noise of people running upstairs.  
  
"Bloody murder!" screamed a child from the second floor.  
  
"...Soon." Malik said more quietly.  
  
"We're all gonna die!" shrieked the other child from the first floor; more crashes afterwards.  
  
"...We're done for." Said Malik uneasily.  
  
He looked down when he felt a small body run right into him, and he saw one of the demon boys. The boy looked up with wide eyes of fear and screamed; as if he was being murdered. He ran off and bumped into Chikara, then ran off to the weaponry room. Malik sighed nervously; not liking the situation at all then noticed that it was a little too quiet.  
  
"Uh...Chikara?" called out Malik, looking around the empty kitchen. "...oh shit."  
  
Malik backed out of the kitchen nervously, looking around at everything that seemed to move. Then his back hit someone.  
  
"It's a pleasure that you decided to join our little game," purred a voice right behind Malik. "It was getting lonely..."  
  
Malik almost jumped out of his skin and was turned around forcefully by his shoulders.  
  
"Ra, have mercy on me!" said Malik as he started to back away from the person. "You!"  
  
The purple haired girl sighed, closing her crimson purple eyes dramatically. "Yes, why always me. The innocent little cat woman witch Sanura... What's the matter, kid, don't like games?"  
  
Malik's eyes widened as Sanura grinned psychotically, showing her cat-like fangs and watched him with great interest. He swallowed a lump at his throat just before the blade of the scythe was pressed against his throat.  
  
"Good evening, hikari... We're so glad that you could join us." Said Marik quietly, into his lighter half's ear.  
  
Malik laughed nervously. "Any chance that mercy comes into place?"  
  
Marik and Sanura looked up at each other and smirked. "Never."  
  
"I thought so..." said Malik half-heartedly. "What do you guys want me to do?"  
  
"Mm... before we can trust you to do anything, we're going to test you." Said Sanura, as she held up a rope.  
  
Malik shrank down as the two psychotic beings started snickering. After a few moments of protesting, Malik was hanging from the chandelier in the lobby, bound by the rope around his arms.  
  
"Hey guys?" he called down cautiously. "How long am I supposed to be up here for?"  
  
Sanura 'accidentally' kicked the tall ladder onto the stairs. "Until it falls."  
  
"...I knew I should have stayed at home." Muttered Malik, shaking his head slowly.  
  
Marik balanced the scythe on his shoulder. "Too late for that, hikari. Since you're going to be a little busy, my playmate and I have a task to attend to..."  
  
The two boys skid to a stop on their way to the front door, only to see that Marik and Sanura blocked their path.  
  
"Ooooh! Look! Children! I simply love children!" Squealed Sanura. "I love torturing them!"  
  
"You freak people aren't gonna get away with this! We're gonna tell our mom! And you're gonna get locked up with the crazies!" Shouted one of the boys, pushing his brother in front of him.  
  
"What cute little children. let's play cat and mice. guess who're the small defenseless, soon to be cooked and eaten mice?"  
  
The two boys ran off screaming and Sanura laughed. "This is great! I've never had so much fun since I went on that killing spree from those idiots killing my hikari's parents!"  
  
". You know, that isn't something to joke about." Noted Malik, from his high place.  
  
"Who asked you, kid? I didn't hear anyone ask you." Growled Sanura. "Keep this up and we'll hang you by your neck."  
  
"... We're not killing him." Marik interrupted.  
  
"... Yes we are."  
  
".... I said no we're not."  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!  
  
"QUIET!" Yelled Malik.  
  
The two Egyptian spirits glared at Malik. "Keep outta this!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be chasing those kids before they get out?"  
  
"... Good point."  
  
Sanura crossed her arms. "I can bring those kids to their miserable little knees before they even get a chance to call the authorities!"  
  
Marik had already walked back in the room from disappearing for a moment. "I got one of the little runts."  
  
"You two aren't going to get away with this at all. You can't just go killing children randomly!" Shouted Malik. "... I'll get busted for because of you, yami!"  
  
Marik shrugged and held the squirming child in front of him. "That's nice..."  
  
Malik sighed from his trap on the ceiling and watched the children be literally be scarred for life and didn't say another word until it was the middle of the night.  
  
"Amazing at the house is still somewhat intact..." Malik said to himself, slowly trying to edge one of his arms out of the ropes.  
  
He managed to grasp the millennium rod and gentle sliced some of the ropes off and fell to the ground, landing in his feet and bent his knees. "Eech... that hurt..."  
  
He stood back up straight and rubbed his wrists, starting to walk towards where he heard the torturing last... The Basement. He found is very, very eerie that it was silent, almost like death was hanging in the air all around him.  
  
'Death...' Malik shuddered. 'They had better not have killed those kids...'  
  
He stopped at the middle of the stairs and looked over the wooden railing to the floor of the basement. The first things he saw were two over-turned laundry bins quivering quite a bit and he guessed that it was the twins. He walked down further and found the ones that he had been hoping to not find completely psychotic. Thankfully, the two yamis were sleeping and he tried the best as he possibly could, to not make a sound.  
  
'I guess they were running around too much...' Malik thought, glancing around. 'Well, I might as well clean things up and let them sleep.'  
  
He carefully raised the over-turned baskets and two white-faced and wide- eyed children immediately clung to his legs.  
  
"Save us!" One hissed.  
  
"Please!" Whined the other, looking in complete fear at the sleeping yamis.  
  
Malik put a finger to his lips. "Shh... Just get upstairs and stay into your rooms until your parents get home. Not a word to your parents, understand?"  
  
The twins nodded frantically and ran up the stairs as fast as their little legs could carry them. Malik spent the remainder of the night cleaning up the havoc that was caused and collapsed in the doorway to the basement, sighing heavily.  
  
"It's probably morning..." He said quietly, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the doorway.  
  
Not even a few minutes later, Chikara ran up the stairs and tripped over Malik's legs.  
  
"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled, scrambling back up.  
  
Malik groaned and opened his eyes, first looking at Chikara then looked to what she was pointing to. Marik walked up the stairs, scratching his head sleepily.  
  
"... I didn't do anything." He said.  
  
"I want answers NOW!" Growled Chikara.  
  
Malik sat up quickly, thinking up an excuse. "... The kids were getting out of control and they tripped you down the stairs. From what my yami -told- me, you hit your head and went unconscious and we didn't want to move you in case something happened! So... yeah, that's why you were down there... He didn't do anything to you, I swear it on my life!"  
  
Chikara crossed her arms and looked away. "You better be right or else!"  
  
They all heard the front door creaking open and the voice of an older woman calling out. "Hel-lo? Is anyone awake?"  
  
Chikara jogged over to the foyer, keeping as much distance away from Malik and his yami as much as she could.  
  
"Ah, there you are." The red-dressed woman said, setting her baggage on the floor. "Did everything go okay?"  
  
"...Uh, yeah! Everything went -fine-..." Chikara stole a glare at Marik then looked back at the parents.  
  
"Well, I suppose that my little angels are still sleeping so we'll pay you now and you can be on your way!" The woman said cheerfully, earning unnoticed flinches from the three babysitters.  
  
Chikara took the money, waited until all three of them were at least a block away from the house and sighed deeply. "Malik... you're going to pay for this..."  
  
Marik leaned right over her shoulder, causing her to jump and hit her shoulder against his jawbone.  
  
"OW!" He hissed, holding his bottom jaw in pain. "Watch it!"  
  
"Don't get so close!" Chikara growled, splitting the money three ways since Malik was there in the morning.  
  
"Well, Isis won't kill us so soon. I owe you big time, Chikara." Malik said, nodding towards her.  
  
"Damned right you do..." Chikara shot a glare at Malik. "I'm going home... and don't let -him- follow me or he's going back home in pieces!"  
  
Malik and Marik watched her storm off and Malik's darker half folded his arms behind his head.  
  
"It was really fun, even though she doesn't know that her yami is still around or present at all." He said plainly.  
  
"... I have a question. What were you two down there for?" Malik asked suspiciously.  
  
Marik shrugged. "Scaring the seven hells out of those runts. What did you think I did?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..." Marik simply looked at his hikari. "... Do you think I'm -that- stupid? I mean in a house with underage kids... you should know better than that, stupid hikari..."  
  
"..." Malik kept staring at his yami.  
  
"... I wasn't even thinking about anything like that!" Marik yelled. "I do have a tainted mind but I was having too much fun almost killing those kids."  
  
"... I'm keeping an eye on you." Malik said warily. "It's bad enough that you keep bothering Chikara but we don't need you playing... with her yami."  
  
"... Do you really expect me to pull something as dim-witted as that?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"... Yes." Malik finally answered. "Just stick to your disturbing sense of humor... please."  
  
Marik shook his head in disbelief. "I have no interest in that sort of thing anyway..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I DON'T!"  
  
"Whatever you say then. Let's go back home before Isis sends someone to look for us. We have to have proof that we actually worked and that money is good enough proof..." Malik sighed.  
  
"And the blood on the bandages too." Marik remarked.  
  
"... Wrap it back up with new gauze when we get home. And do NOT gross Isis or me out by licking your own blood..." Malik shuddered.  
  
"Oh fine. Go ahead and ruin my fun!"  
  
"..."  
  
[Alrighty then! Sorry for the long, long, long, long wait! ;; School... been out of ideas and stuff. Now that I've dragged this job on long enough, time for a -real- job ^_^ Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long! I'll try not to do it again!] 


End file.
